Crimson Dynamo VIII (Gennady Gavrilov, Watcher Datafile)
CRIMSON DYNAMO (Gennady Dmitreivich Gavrilov, secret) Gennady Gravilov was a bright student, but had a habit of taking and hiding items. He was later expelled from school for taking batteries. Gennady also spent most of his time on the Internet messaging a "cajun angel." While at Moscow State University, Gennady came across a helmet from a prototype Crimson Dynamo armor made by the late Anton Vanko. He accidentally triggered the armor's activation via the helmet's remote control. The armor went on a rampage throughout Russia. Gennady learned from Vanko's notes that the armor builds an massive electromagnetic charge. Without special gauntlets, it would overload. Gennady was pursued by the spy Alexandre Deveraux as the military went after the armor. With the help of Wayne Jennings, Gennady was able to stop the armor. Anthony Stark offered his technical assistance if needed. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Iron Gennady, Moscow State University Colegiate, Trouble Magnet Power Sets POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Technology Control D6 SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by cosmic- or mystic-based attacks. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Hacked Remote-Control. Cybernetic Senses may be targeted as a trait by characters using EM or computer-related powers and Tech specialty (OM 54). If stressed D8 or higher, add a D8 to the doom pool and the character gains control of Crimson Dynamo MKII. Regain control of Crimson Dynamo MKII by targeting Cybernetic Senses in the same manner and stressing it to D8 or higher. Limit: Vanko Generator. Shutdown highest-rated Powered Armor power to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. WEAPONS PLATFORM Electric Blast D8, Flight D6 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add d6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Disruptor Field. Target multiple tech-based opponents. Borrow a die from the doom pool for each target and add them to a dice pool including Electric Blast. Step back and return added dice to doom pool and shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Mag-Lock. When locking on to railroad tracks (appropriate Scene Distincton), change Flight into Enhanced Speed (D8). You may change Enhanced Speed back to Flight at any time during a scene. SFX: Power Regulation. Spend a D6 doom die to step up Electric Blast for your next action. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown a power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Covert Rookie D6, Crime Rookie D6, Science Rookie D6, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Soviet Super Soldiers